Everytime
by BluSkye425
Summary: One shot Songfic. Sakura broke up wit Syaoran for unknown reasons. Syaoran writes a song bout it. But why did Sakura break up wit him? And can they get back together?


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (that belongs to the lovely members of CLAMP) or _Everytime_—Simple Plan (the best band EVER) wrote it.

KQ-chan: Enjoy! I heartSP and FYI, Pierre Bouvier is MINE! hehe

Every Time

KawaiiQuerida-chan

_A boy with messy chestnut locks and amber eyes growled as somebody shook him awake. He turned around to see a pair of radiant emerald orbs with a mischievous glow. _

"_Sakura, it's 3 AM, why are you waking me up? And for that matter, why are _you _awake? Don't you have another 12 hours to sleep or something?"_

"_Ha ha, Syaoran-koi, very funny. Come on, get up. Meet you in the car."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Far far away. Anywhere—doesn't matter."_

"_Why?"_

_Sakura turned around to face Syaoran, her emerald eyes filled with sadness for such a small second that he thought he just imagined it._

"_Do we really need a reason? I'll be waiting, so hurry."_

"_I'm only doing this because of love you, you know that? If you were any body else…"_

"_I'm honored," Sakura said playfully as she kissed him. "Now hurry!"_

Syaoran sat up fast in his bed, sweat covering his body, his breathing fast and uneven. As he recovered, he wiped his face to realize that he'd been crying, and he didn't wonder why.

That dream was one that haunted him almost every night, it was a dream of the last day he spent with the only woman he could ever love—Kinomoto Sakura.

Syaoran leaned back against the head board, remembering the best day of his life, and the fact that he was unaware it would be the only good day he'd ever have again.

After Syaoran had entered the car that day, they drove in a straight line, only pulling out to eat or buy some stupid souvenir that some shop along the way sold, a fact that soon had them both broke.

During the drive, they did nothing but talk—about their separate pasts, about the past they had together…anything that popped into their minds. And when the car broke down, that didn't faze them—they kept walking for hours until they reached this ghost town-like town, where they hitched a ride back home. It had been absolutely perfect.

_But it was all a lie_, Syaoran thought as he got up.

It was four in the morning, and Syaoran's first class didn't start until 7:00, but he figured he'd have two-and-a-half hours to train before he had to get ready and leave.

As Syaoran punched the dummy, he worked out all his anger—of which he had a lot of. As the future leader of the Li Clan, he basically had no childhood. From the moment of birth, it seemed, the Elders had been on him to train and do this and do that so that he would be a "proper" leader for the clan. It had only gotten worse since Sakura had been dubbed Mistress of the Cards. They were angry at him. Thought that Sakura had made him soft. They had brought him up to be selfish and worry only about himself and the Clan; they told him that he didn't need any friends, and that love was a weakness and that it would only bring him down.

_Maybe they were right_.

Syaoran swiftly did a round house kick, then proceeded to punch the dummy once more, picturing the Elders that pushed him too hard, his mother who never stood up for him, and Sakura.

"That's a lie," he said out loud, leaning against the dummy for support, struggling to keep the tears from falling.

Sure he hated the Elders and wished them to his grave. Sometimes, when things were really bad, he even thought he hated his mother. But Sakura…

_I could never hate her, no matter what she did. That's how god damn pathetic I am. Even after she gave me that day…that perfect day, just to cruelly dump me the next day. Still…I can't help it…I love her._

And he didn't care.

Syaoran slammed the door behind him and sat in the desk to the far left in the very last row. Unfortunately, he was the first one inside—even the professor hadn't arrived yet. The quiet gave him time to think, and that was something he definitely didn't want to do. Because when he thought, he thought of her.

"It's been 4 years now," he said to himself, "I'm 21 years old. You'd think that I'd be over her by now!"

"Over whom, Li-san?" the professor—who had entered quietly while Syaoran was thinking—asked.

"Nobody, Zhang-sensei," he responded, glaring (A/n: Sorry, dunno the chinese word for teacher…figured that'd work)

The teacher, a bit alarmed by such a fierce glare, went up to her desk to set up for class, which, in Syaoran's opinion, would be the worst class yet.

In his "pathetic" desperation to be close to Sakura in any way possible, he had signed up for a music class that his college offered. Music had been Sakura's favorite class, and Syaoran could sometimes hear her sweet voice singing one of the songs the professor assigned.

_I'm obsessed with her. _He thought. _But isn't that what love is? An obsession? A desire to be with that person and only with that person? To protect them, cherish them, and stand by them even after death? Ever after that person ripped your heart and stabbed it over and over again until there was nothing left?_

Maybe that was the reason that he couldn't let her go—because she _had_ stabbed him—metaphorically, at least. And that wasn't like Sakura. Even if she had hated him with every fiber of her being, she still would have let him down gently. Even if he had been caught cheating with her best friend. Yes, she would have been ticked in the major sense, but she wouldn't have shown it. She would have been just as sweet as she always was, even then.

_It just wasn't like her_.

Syaoran was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the professor say the word "project."

"There are only a few weeks of school left, so for your final project, this is what I want you to do," Zhang-sensei said, passing out a sheet of paper. "Take a moment in your life where you've felt something the most—anger, sadness, happiness, fear, whatever—and write a song. Sounds easy, doesn't it? I assure you, it's not. I'll be grading you not only on melody, the lyrics, and music, and your ability to sing and play an instrument, but also how the song makes me feel. I want to be in your shoes. I want to feel what you felt at that moment." Groans were heard across the room. "Ah, see? Not easy, now is it?"

_No, it's not easy!_ Syaoran screamed in his head as he left the room. If there was one thing that Syaoran wasn't good at (and really this was probably the only thing he wasn't good at, actually) it was sharing how he was feeling. He'd always kept his feelings to himself, it's how the Elders told him to be. And the one time when he actually felt something and shared it, it backfired in a big way.

But the project was worth 50 percent of his grade, and if he didn't do well, he was sure as hell going to fail the class. And if there was one way to tick off his mother and the Elders, it was by failing at something.

"Guess I'll have to give it a shot," he said, knowing what his song was going to be about.

It had been two weeks since the assignment was given, and actually, Syaoran liked it—a lot. The only problem was, it revealed too much about himself, and that was something that he was never comfortable with. It gave the enemy an opening, something to use against him. That was another one of the lessons he'd learned courtesy of the Elders.

But it was too late to back out then, because the project was due the very next day, and that was when he was supposed to present his song to the class.

_Might as well grin and bear it—or glare and bear it works better, I guess. _

So Syaoran grabbed his acoustic guitar and started to rehearse the song, completely unaware that as he sang the lyrics, he mother was on the other side of the door, listening to the song he was singing, and unaware that she was planning on calling Tomoeda's local Aphrodite.

It was the next day, and Syaoran was nervously sitting at his desk. The feeling was a new one, for he had been brought up to expect the unexpected and to anticipate the enemy's every move, so that there was no need for such an emotion.

He hadn't felt this way since he confessed to Sakura.

Soon enough, it was Syaoran's turn. He didn't say much, just nodded towards the teacher and said, "This song's called _Everytime_."

"It was three am  
When you woke me up  
Then we jumped in the car  
And drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away

"We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
Now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

"Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
But ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need  
One more day with you" Syaoran sang, his voice showing his emotions.

"When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
'Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all ok

"We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I look back now  
I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

"Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you

Now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And how there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day...  
One more day with you " His voice carried across the room, and everyone was silent.

"Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right" he finished, holding his breathe.

Suddenly, the whole entire class stood up and applauded, while the teacher said, "Li-san that was—"

"Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything, everything feels right" Syaoran froze. He knew that voice.

"You walked away…  
Just one more day…  
It's all I need  
One more day with you…"

"Sakura?" Syaoran turned to face the girl by the door. The girl from his dreams. The girl with the emerald eyes and soft auburn hair he dreamed about. Sakura.

The girl took in a breathe that sounded more like a sob, and her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Syaoran-kun…" she whispered.

Quickly, Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated hard. When he was finished, all the people in the room, with the exception of Sakura and himself, were frozen in time. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yelan-san…she called to tell me that I had to hear something. A car brought me here and I was told to go and…Syaoran…your song…"

Syaoran stood up straight and turned away from her. "It's not like it meant anything or whatever. We were just supposed to write a stupid song, and that's all I could come up with. If I hadn't done it, I would have failed the class, so…"

"Oh…I see…It's just that I had hoped…"

"Why did you come here, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his voice a bit husky.

"I told you…Yelan-san…"

"Why are you here, dammit? You don't love me!"

That's when Sakura finally broke down completely. The tears that had been trapped in her eyes escaped and started running down her face, and sobs wracked her body. She collapsed on the ground and started crying.

Instinctively, Syaoran ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Daijobu desu ka (Are you all right)? I'm the one that should be crying—_you_ broke up with _me_, remember?"

"But I didn't want to, Syaoran. Oh, Kami! I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

"I was sick, Syaoran. The doctors told me that I wasn't going to live for very long. Once I heard the news, the only thing that I could think about was you. How you would feel…I didn't want to go leaving you in such pain. I thought that if I made you hate me, then the loss wouldn't be so hard. That then you could move on—that we both could move on…"

"You're still alive."

"Hai (yes)."

"Why didn't you write me or call me to tell me?"

That's when Sakura's puffy eyes showed confusion. "But I did, Syaoran. I wrote several times. You told me after the final letter that you didn't care. That you just wanted me gone…" Her laugh was cold. "I figured that I got what I wanted. It worked. You hated me and you moved on. So I didn't try writing anymore."

"You really believed that? That I could just forget? And that I'd write something like that?"

"It was your writing…"

"Koishiteru (I love you very much), Sakura-koi. I never got those letters, I swear. The Elders must have intercepted them at one point. Jealous that you have the Sakura Cards, I guess."

"Honto (really)?"

"Pinky promise."

Sakura smiled and laughed happily as Syaoran helped her up and wiped her eyes, leading her away.

"Syaoran-kun, where are we going?"

"To my house. As Tomoyo would say, the epitome of my happiness is to stab the Elders over and over with something pointy, and then maybe I'll drill them to death like they tried to do to me. I think I'd make a very good drill instructor."

"Sounds good to me!"

As Sakura and Syaoran walked away after unfreezing all the people, a figure that had been hiding behind adesk was revealed. She had been watching the whole thing. With a camera in her hand, her eye glued to it, she laughed. "Hohohohoho! My kawaii Sakura-chan is happy again! Yelan-sama and I do good work!" A smile on her face, she sighed triumphantly, and moved her hands as if to brush dirt off of them.

"I do believe that she will be very happy with this footage, and soon there will be many many many kawaii (cute) chibi (slang for little) Syaoran and Sakuras running around! I can't wait to make all the adorable outfits!" she sighed happily. "That is the epitome of my happiness!" she shouted, drawing dot-eyed stares to her. Not that she noticed...or cared.

"I'd better get to work! I have to make Sakura's wedding dress, the bride's maids' outfits, the tuxedos…I should probably bake a cake! What colors Sakura wants—probably pink and white. Oh! I'm so happy!"

The End

KQ-chan: Sooooo…you like? I wrote it in like an hour and a half or so—very proud of myself. This is definitely one of my favorite of SP's slow…umm…love-type songs…hehe lol. Review plz!


End file.
